Faking It
by buns1974
Summary: Carter tells Reese that every woman has 'faked' it with a man at some point in their lives but he decides to prove her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I have not finished with A Personal Interest but this story would not leave me alone so I had to write it. This will be a two shot story so I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the bar waiting for Reese to show up and give her the information she needed for her case, Joss looks around when she spots a familiar face and quickly ducks down hoping he didn't see her. Rising from the stool she makes her way towards the exit where she bumps into Reese.<p>

"Detective where are you rushing off to?" He gives her a look trying to gage what has her in such a panic.

Looking over her shoulder Joss checks to see if Hank has noticed her yet and quickly turns back to Reese. "I have to get out of here before he sees me." Instantly going into protective mode, Reese has his gun out of the back of his pants and in his hands. He quickly pulls Joss behind him scans the room for any potential threat then turning to ask. "Who?"

Looking down at his hand she notices the gun. "Reese put that damn gun away before someone calls the police. I am fine but I have to get the hell out of here right now." Grabbing his arm she pulls him out the door and down the block where she stops to take a deep breath.

"Thank God that idiot didn't see me." Shaking her head she starts walking down the sidewalk and Reese quickly follows; determined to find out what just happened.

"Okay detective do you want to tell me what's up with the cloak and dagger routine? Or better yet, why were you hiding and ducking from that guy?"

She notices that he's still tense as if he's expecting an immediate attack on her…which is sweet if she was to stop and think about it, but she won't.

"Relax Reese no one is going to jump out and attack me; so you can calm down and take your hand off your gun." She's watches as he slides his hand off the gun tucked into the back of his waist, still checking out the scene despite her confirming that there was no threat. He turns toward her with a questioning look; obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I don't want to talk about it okay… so let's just change the subject please!" He notices that she's avoiding eye contact and that there's a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

Smirking he says. "Carter if I didn't know better, I'd say you had a bad experience with… what did you say his name was again?" He waits; knowing that when dealing with her- his patience will eventually win out and he _will_ get his answers.

Folding her arms across her chest she glares up at him. "Actually I didn't say what his name was and yes the experience left much to be desired." Shuddering and shaking, she flings out her arms as if she's literally trying to shake off whatever memory this guy conjured up. This, of course, has Reese really determined to find out what happened with this guy.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, I can always go back and snap a picture of the guy and have Finch find out anything and everything about him in minutes; if you prefer." He waits noticing how pissed off she's looking if the glare that she levels his way is any indication.

"Reese…" She practically growls out through clenched teeth. "If you even think about digging into my private affairs I will personally put my foot up your vigilante ass!"

"So there was something _personal_ between you and the guy in the bar?" He can practically see the smoke coming out of her ears as she realizes that he's tricked her into admitting what she did.

She just knows he's watching her; waiting to for her reaction. She suddenly flashes him an innocent smile and thinks to herself that if he wants to know so fucking bad, then by God she was gonna tell him.

Watching her expression change, he suddenly gets the feeling that whatever she says will be aimed at his expense- if the glint in her eye is any indication but he just can't seem to help himself when it comes to this woman. It was like being in kindergarten when you liked a girl and you pulled her pigtails to get her attention and other irritating stunts that boys did. Of course he was no boy but the concept as an adult is still the same.

She smiles once again and takes a deep breath before she responds. "His name is Hank and we went out for a while before things got serious."

"How serious?" He asked. He has an idea from just watching her body language. He wants her answer but then again he doesn't. If he were to be perfectly honest with himself, he doesn't ever want to hear anything that involves her being with any man besides himself. Shit! He doesn't know where that thought came from but he would definitely deal with it later.

Blushing she drops her eyes and begins her story. "Like I said we dated and then when things got serious… well, they didn't end well."

"Don't tell me he was bad in bed Carter." Watching as the blush spreads across her cheeks he can't believe what he said was true. He only made the snarky comment hoping to piss her off; hoping in turn it would trick her into telling him the real reason that the relationship ended… and low and behold he was right. Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

Chuckling he decides to have a little fun which he knows will piss her off even more but he just can't just seem to help himself when it comes to her.

"So was he one of those men who come faster than a speeding bullet Joss and left you frustrated? He tilts his head to the side and waits for her to respond wanting to know the answer to his questions.

"Reese that shit is not funny. I don't know why you men act like this shit is funny when its guys like _you_ that put us women into predicaments of having to fake it and pretend in the bedroom." Arms crossed, tapping her foot on the sidewalk while watching him with her jaw clenching, working up what is about to be a major blowout.

Walking up to Joss and invading her space his husky voice seems to grow even huskier as he responds. "I don't know what other guys are like in the bedroom but I can tell you with absolute certainty that I have _never_ had a woman _fake_ it with me."

Swallowing hard she clenches her jaw and refuses to back down because she knows he only invaded her space for that reason alone and she'd be damn if she did. There was just something about this man that called out to the woman in her; that made her sit up and take notice of him as sexy and definitely male. Shaking off these thoughts she smiles and says.

"That's why they call it faking it Reese. Trust me when I say that all women at some point in their lives have faked it and men as usual are clueless; hell even you an ex CIA trained agent.

Scowling, eyes narrowed, he shoots a glare her way which only causes her smile to grow wide in mirth, at his expense.

"Detective, are you questioning my manhood because I will be more than happy to prove you wrong for all the men like me whom woman like you don't have to _fake_ it with. It's a sacrifice that I am more than willing to make." He's giving her his innocent, little-boy lost look but she sure as hell doesn't look as if she's buying it.

Smiling she decides to prove just how wrong he is. She leans even closer to him placing her hands on her chest and looks up at him. She slides her tongue along her lips and then pulls her lower lip between her teeth. "John…she purrs in a husky low voice. "… I have no doubt that a man as thoroughly sexy, hot, and good looking as you would definitely make sure a woman would not have to _fake_ it. You would want your woman completely, utterly, and mind- blowingly satisfied…all…night...long" She says the last word in conjuncture with a soft moan still maintaining eye contact.

He swallows hard because he is in sensory overload with her hands on his chest, her licking and biting her lips, and being in his personal space. He smells the unmistakable scent that's all Joss which has him… seduced.

"Hmmm she moans softly leaning in close to his lips stopping just short of kissing him and says. "Never had a woman fake it with you my ass!"

Snapping out of the seductive haze Joss had him enthralled in; all he can do is glare at her while she simply stands there smirking, all cocky and looking so fucking hot that he makes the decision to prove to her that she will never have to _fake_ it with him.

"Tsk tsk Reese- that is what is called "faking" it. Oh God, you men are so gullible. All a woman has to do is turn up the heat, do a little hair flip, and lick her lips and you guys are panting like dogs in heat; not even realizing that she's faking." She stands their smirking which turns him on because if he was the king of smirking then it would stand to reason that she would be his queen.

"Well you forgot the hair flip." He muttered. She had him so turned on that that was the only response he could muster up and he was still trying to shake off the overload that his brain had been reduced to.

Watching him trying to get himself back under control and knowing that she- Detective Josselyn Carter was the one who reduced him to this state, makes her feel so fucking sexy that she shoots him a wink… and with a flip of her hair slowly starts walking off towards her apartment leaving him on the sidewalk still trying to clear the fog from his brain.

Damn he thinks, that woman is going to be the death of him but what a way to go! Now it's time to show her just how thorough he can be with a woman. So many possibilities…So little time.


	2. Chapter 2

Faking It! part 2

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk Joss has been anxious all day hell she's been this way since leaving John standing on the sidewalk the night before, dumbfounded and speechless. She knows it's just that it's a matter of time until he either shows up at her apartment or lays in wait. Just thinking about how she left him yesterday brings a smile to her face because he had no idea what she was about to throw his way. Chuckling she turns back to the piles of paperwork on her desk shaking off thoughts of John Reese… at least until she was finished with work.<p>

A few hours later she is jostled out of her trance by the ringing of the phone given to her by John. She answers the phone. "I'm busy. What do you want?" She smiles to herself knowing it irritates him when she answers like that but she just can't seem to help herself.

"Tsk…Tsk detective is that any way to answer the phone for someone who has the information that you requested?" He smirks as he sits in Finch's library watching the irritation flash across her face on one of the monitors.

"Reese, I don't have time for your games so just give the information so I can finish this paperwork and call it a night." She waits for the usual smart ass response that is synonymous with John himself.

"Like I said detective, I have the information you asked for but unfortunately my mind went totally blank and I forgot to hand it over last night." He deliberately brings up what happened last night- knowing that she won't but he won't let the challenge that she issued go.

"Yes it did." She sits back in her seat smirking; not knowing he can see everything she does at her desk. Damn, seeing that smug smile on her face, he knows that later he will definitely prove that no woman has ever _faked _it with him. And Joss would be added to that list!

"I was calling detective, to see if you could meet me at my place to pick up the papers- since you didn't get them last night." He leans back in the chair watching her biting her lip and wishes he could be the one doing the biting. He was glad to see that she was as nervous as he after the way she acted with him last night. She started something that he had every intention of finishing.

"So Joss, are you coming by? If you're afraid after what happened last night I could simply send it by courier." He knew that she would consider this as a challenge or even a dare and Joss being Joss would have no other choice but to accept.

Squaring her jaw she says through clenched teeth, "First Reese, I'm not afraid of anything and secondly _nothing_ happened last night except me proving just how gullible a man can be." Leaning back in her chair she wishes she could see his face; she smiles knowing that he's probably glaring at her through the phone.

"I can assure you detective that I've been called many things but gullible isn't one of them. And rest assured, after your performance last night I won't be caught off guard again." He practically purrs the last words causing her to swallow hard.

Damn… she thinks he's taking this to a whole new level… but the question is whether or not she's ready to accept the challenge. For once in her life she's not going to do the responsible thing! This time she's going to be the bad girl and take up the bad boys challenge. And John was definitely a very… bad… boy.

"Give me the address and I'll meet you there at about 7 pm after I get off work." Picking up a pen she waits for him to give her the address.

"I'll text the address to you instead and 7pm is fine, so until then Joss. I look forward to seeing you and continuing our discussion from last night. And maybe we can see just who has to _fake_ it or not." Hanging up the phone before she can reply he sits and watches her snap the phone shut in irritation and knows that tonight is going to be very interesting indeed.

Joss decides then and there that she's going to make Reese put his money where his mouth is so to speak or anywhere else he'd like to put his mouth. No, tonight she hopes no she knows that there will be no faking it for either of them.

During the ride up in the elevator in at John's apartment building Joss is filled with anxiety and nerves. She takes a deep breath just as the elevator dings letting her know she'd arrive at her floor. Going to the door she knocks and waits.

Reese meanwhile is also dealing with some jitters as well as nerves as he paces waiting for her to arrive. Thank God Finch kept the apartment where he had recuperated after being shot or else he and the good detective would've had to find someplace else for their little rendezvous. Hearing the knock he takes a deep breath and goes to let her in. Opening the door Reese smiles as he steps aside waving her in.

"Good evening Joss. Can I take your coat?"

Nodding, she turns and releases the belt of her coat as he steps behind her. He reaches up and deliberately lets his fingers caress her neck as he slides her coat off of her shoulders. He smiles as he hears her breathing increase and the small gasp that escapes.

"Please have a seat Joss. Would you like something to drink?" He asks, pointing at the kitchen table tucked into a little cove to her right. Sitting on the table is a bottle of wine, strawberries, and what looked to be whipped cream.

"Actually some wine would be great, thanks." She walks around, taking in everything in the apartment, surprised at the tasteful decoration and furniture. "This is a nice place John." Turning she gives him a smirk as he walks towards her with a glass of wine.

Handing her the glass they both walk over to window to watch the people below in the courtyard. "Now detective you sound surprised. I can assure you I'm a man of many…many… talents." His voice that is usually sexy anyway has been turned up or should she say _down_ a notch.

She gulps because he's really turning up the heat and she is so ready to feel the burn. Tilting her head she nods and smiles slyly. "Hmm that remains to be seen now doesn't it John?"

Leaning down, he whispers. "So are you saying you're ready to _see_? Because I'm anxious to show you just how…_talented_ I can be." He gives her a look so hot she feels scorched as he waits for her answer with his stomach tied in knots. Damn, no other woman has ever had him so twisted before and he doubts that one ever will again.

Lifting the glass she tosses back the remaining wine swallowing hard and practically purrs as she says. "Yes, John I'm ready to see these…talents of yours." She slowly cocks a brow and watches him watch her.

Reaching out and taking her hand, he leads her to the kitchen table which confuses her. After all the damn innuendo…he takes her to the fucking kitchen table? She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly deciding to find out what he's up to. If it isn't what she's been expecting then by God she's going to take out her frustrations on him by kicking his ass and going home.

John stops them at the table and takes the glass from her and takes it over to the bar area. He saunters back over to her; a predatory gleam in his eyes. Reaching into the bowl of strawberries he dips one into the bowl of cream and gently rubs the cream dipped strawberry across her lips. Just as she gets ready to take a bite he playfully snatches it back.

"John!" She laughs as he plays with her but her laughter fades as she watches him take a bite. His eyes drift closed as he moans just a little louder than he needed to.

She swallows hard as she watches him enjoy the cream dipped strawberry and wishes she was the one covered in the cream.

Reaching down he dips another berry and this time when he offers it to her he lets her take a bite. She closes her eyes and moans just as loud as he did. When she opens her eyes she's taken aback by the naked lust on his face.

Before she can come up with a smart ass comment his mouth slams down on hers effectively silencing her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hauls her against his chest; feasting on her mouth like a man starving.

Joss wraps her arms around his neck with one hand anchored in his hair holding on to what should be a wild ride. Tongues dueling, biting at each other's lips, they finally break free when the need for air becomes too great.

Foreheads resting against each other both and breathing heavily; John leans down and kisses her softly. Then while biting gently on her lips he lifts her onto the kitchen table. Stepping between her legs, he looks into her eyes as he reaches behind her and picks up a berry. He dips it into the whipped cream and rubs it between her breasts where the top three buttons of her shirt are undone.

She gasps as the coolness of the berry and cream sends tingles down her spine. Leaning back on her hands she waits to see what he does next, filled with anticipation and lust.

He leans down and licks the juice and cream from between her breasts until there is no trace of either left on her skin. Looking up into her eyes he rips open her blouse sending buttons flying but neither of them care because they're too wrapped up in a lust filled haze. His eyes land on her bra which covers the chocolate treasure he's seeking. Taking the back of his knuckles he grazes her hardened nipple through her bra ripping a moan from her throat. He does the same to the other breast and reaching behind her he unhooks her bra quickly; pulling it off and tossing it over his shoulders.

Swallowing hard he stares at her perfectly mocha colored breasts; her nipples hard and just begging for attention. Leaning down he takes a nipple into his mouth biting down gently. As he sucks, she arches towards him wrapping her legs around his waist; moaning she grabs his head to hold him to her breast.

Reaching around her once again he grabs a berry and dips it in the cream then rubs the berry over one nipple as he licks and bites the other. She moans even louder. Her fingers grip his hair tighter because the sensation of the cold berry and cream on one nipple and his lips on the other are so damn good. Tossing the berry onto the table he turns his attention to the other berry and sucks hard biting and licking until she's moaning his name.

Removing his lips from her nipples he steps back from her and the table. Her eyes fly open and she stares at him; he looks wild and so out of control it makes her gasp. He starts taking off his shirt in such a hurry that he sends buttons flying and after shaking it off his shoulders she has to bite his lips at what the shirt uncovers. _Damn_ was all she could think.

Stepping back towards her he reaches down and unbuttons her pants then slowly lowers the zipper. Tugging on the pants, she lifts up, helping him remove her clothing. She sits on the table in nothing but her skimpy panties; watching his eyes heat at what he's uncovered and making her feel unbelievably sexy.

Sliding the bowl of berries and cream next to her his heated gaze pins her to the spot with its intensity. "Do you know what I'd like to _eat _now Joss?" He gives her such a wicked smirk that she doesn't know if she wants to slap him or fuck him.

"No, what do you plan on _eating_ now John?" She shoots him a sexy smirk right back while leaning back, breasts in the air and wearing nothing but her skimpy panties.

Leaning down he whispers against her lips. "I plan on eating chocolate and cream." He says this as he slowly lowers his eyes until they come to rest between her legs.

As if her body has a mind of its own she arches towards him moaning. "John!" She doesn't know if it was the arching or the moaning that snaps his control. He loses it; grabbing a chair he slams it down in front of her. He sits down and grabs her hips sliding her forward then spreading her thighs, rips off her panties.

Grabbing a strawberry he dips it with cream and scrapes the berry across her clit causing her to fall back onto the table, back arched keening his name. As he strokes her clit with the berry he licks her folds, tonguing her heat and having to hold her down as she nearly bucks him off. But he will not be denied his chocolate or his cream and turns his attention to her cream covered clit. He licks her clean and sucking hard he dips the berry into her heat; moaning in pleasure at the taste of her, the berry, and the cream combined to drive him wild.

Her hands griping the edge of the table Joss wraps her legs around his head and moans. The sensations of the cold cream, his hot mouth and him fucking her with the berry, is just too much. She starts to feel the familiar stirrings of an orgasm but he doesn't stop, no he's relentless as he tosses the berry aside and slips two fingers into her heat as he sucks hard on her clit.

She screams as the orgasm slams into her but he doesn't stop sucking and fingering her heat. It's too much to take as yet another mini orgasm hits her. "John!" She screams going hoarse the sensations are just that good.

Finally, giving her one last lick he sits back eyeing her as she lays splayed out, skin flushed and looking so fucking hot, he knows that if he doesn't fuck her soon he'll go insane.

She lies on the table breathing hard and trying to calm down after two of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Damn, the bastard really does have talents. Especially his tongue! Damn it's not just used for smart ass comments. She's snapped out of her post-coital haze as she hears him lowering his zipper. Opening her eyes she watches what those black slacks have been hiding and man oh man she isn't disappointed. His cock makes her mouth water; it's so damn thick and long that she licks her lips as she watches him step out of his pants kicking them, along with his shoes, to the side.

"Like what you see detective?" He's smirking at her, the smug son of a bitch, because he knows the way she screamed like a banshee that she was definitely not faking it. Still, she refuses to give in even as her screams still echo off the walls of the apartment.

"Hmm I don't know; I'll have to do a thorough investigation first before I make a decision." Winking she shoots him a mischievous grin.

Walking back towards her he stops leans downs and whispers. "I'm ready whenever you are. I'm all yours!" Waiting to see what she does his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as she encircles his cock with her hand and starts stroking while she massages his testicles with her other hand. Flicking her thumb over the pre cum that covers his cock she uses it as lube as she strokes him harder and faster.

He throws his head back thrusting into her hands as the pleasure is so fucking intense. Grabbing her hands he halts her movement before he embarrasses himself and comes far too quick. "Joss if you don't stop; this will be over before it begins." Removing her hands off his cock he slams his mouth onto hers kissing her. Their tongues dueling he bites, licks and nibbles his way down her neck. He sucks hard then his tongue flicks out soothing the sting. He slowly makes his way back towards her mouth. Fisting her hair, he pulls her head back causing her body to arch as he controls the bruising kiss.

Ripping his mouth off of hers, he grabs her hips he sliding her to the edge of the table. He thrusts his rock hard cock into her heat. Both moan in pleasure as he proceeds to fuck her senseless. The table is shaking because his thrusts are so out of control and wild that she fears an imminent collapse- but she just doesn't give a fuck. She holds onto the edge of the table and enjoys the ride. Lifting her legs he wraps them around his shoulders bending them towards her chest slamming even harder into her.

He moans as he thrusts into her over and over again. Then suddenly he drops her legs and lifts her off the table. He turns her, bends her over table and then slams back into her hard. She screams because the new position allows him to go even deeper inside her than before. She meets his thrusts by pushing back against him. Reaching back she pulls his head down and turns; kissing him as she continues to slam into him clenching her walls against her cock.

Ripping his mouth off of hers he moans loudly. He reaches around her wrapping both hands over her nipples tugging and pulling as he fucks her. Leaning down he sucks on her neck slamming into her faster over and over again.

She feels so wild and untamed as John fucks her and moans loudly. He takes one hand and slips it between her legs stroking her clit while tugging on her nipple and slamming into her. She cries out his name as she comes.

He continues even as she slumps over the table; he follows her down, still slamming into her until his orgasm hits him hard. "Joss!" He moans loudly as he continues thrusting until he finally slumps over her on the table. Breathing hard he turns and kisses her shoulder. Still locked inside her body he slowly withdraws stumbling back into the chair. Damn, that woman really rocked his world- was the only coherent thought he could come up with.

When his breathing is under control and the feeling has returned to his legs he gently turns Joss over and sweeps her into his arms and carries her to bed. Laying her down he gets in next to her, wrapping her in his arms to rest on his chest. "So three times huh Joss?" He smirks as she raises her head off his chest and glares at him.

"Three times what?" She plays dumb which irritates him just like she knew it would.

"The three times tonight when you didn't have to _fake it_. And Joss with the way you were yelling, you're just not that good of an actress." Shooting her a wink and wearing that shit-eating grin, he leans back with his head resting on his hands.

The smug son of a bitch, she thinks- even if it was with good reason. Damn he really did have talents besides killing people although the three _little deaths_ he gave her tonight were fantastic. Sighing she realizes that even if she lost she's still a winner. After three orgasms tonight- she decides to let him have this one.

Kissing him softly she says. "Hmm I guess you'll just have to refresh my memory of me not _faking it_." Yes, she might have said she'd let him have it but she didn't say she's make it easy on the smug bastard.

Flipping them over with him on top he leans down and whispers. "So what are you trying to tell me Joss?"

Wrapping her hand in his hair she looks him in the eyes and says. "I guess that means you'll have to just convince me again and again and again." Licking her lips she leans up, lightly biting his lips then running her tongue along the bottom sucking it into her mouth as she rubs her foot down the back of his calf.

Snatching his mouth from hers breathing hard he whispers against her mouth. "Joss I always knew you were a woman after my own heart." He kisses her hard and shows her again and again that neither of them will ever have to ever _fake it_ again.

* * *

><p>Well that's it folks! I just want to thank everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed.<p> 


End file.
